


My Way or the Highway

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Corporal Punishment, First Time, Gen, Spanking, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Geralt's new companion has a nose for trouble and a distinct lack of common sense.Whumptober Day 3: My Way or the HighwayKinktober 2020: Spanking
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958032
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	My Way or the Highway

Geralt was going to kill his new companion, that is, if his own stupidity didn’t get to him first.

He’d only been traveling with him for a few short months (after saving his ass in Gulet) and while he was fond of him, he found him exasperating at best. “Dandelion-“

“I’m fine!” The bard was laughing, as though completely unaware of the danger he had been in only a short time before. “Not a scratch-”

“I told you to stay behind.”

Dandelion shrugged. “That was boring, Geralt I-”

“You could have _died_!”

He still seemed not to have grasped the severity of the situation, saying, “For a poet, there is nothing more noble than to die in pursuit of an excellent ballad.”

Unable to take him anymore, Geralt stormed away.


End file.
